Appreciation:Yoh Anna
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: With the Shaman Tournament back on, Anna is training Yoh again. She wants something from him - something even SHE can't make him give her - appreciation. A SWEET Yoh ANNA! :


** OKAY! This is an **ANNA x YOH **one-shot! Hope you like! It's pretty sweet if I do say so myself! ENJOY! R&R, too! HEHE! SHAMAN KING ROCKS! **

**Appreciation**

Yoh groaned a sickly sort of moan, resembling the sound of a dying cow. It was loud and excruciating.

"…Uh…A- Anna…s-…stop…stop…e- enough…huff…huff…" He was completely exhausted. "…I can't…can't take any more…"

She gave him her usual, damning glare. "Hmph," she sneered, brutally. "You haven't even been trying. Now get your ass up off the ground before I _POUND_ it with sender blocks!"

Yoh only moaned at her torturous means. "C- come on…Anna…"

"NOW!" She screeched. "I wanna see you sweat blood. Go puke for all I care - but the Shaman Tournament is back on and I won't have my _darling future husband_ looking like a slop." Her voice had grown sickly sweet when she spoke endearment to him. "All this practice of antiquities and spirits in weapons has weakened your body strength," she stated, flatly. "Just because the Tome of the Shaman upgraded your skills, doesn't mean I can't work you out like a Shaman athlete. Now get up!" She roared, again. "You're not nearly ready, Yoh!"

Slowly and carefully, the aching teenager got up from lying on his stomach. In pain, he grunted. Moving hurt. He was going to die. Weakened, Yoh turned to Anna with moist, puppy-dog eyes, filled with excuses. "But…you…you said we weren't a-anywhere close...to being done...a long time ago…" He was still panting.

Smugly, the blond raised her chin and continued to glare at him. Her thin arms folded over her chest. "You think you've had enough, then?" She asked, spitfully.

He grunted. "Need I say…say more…?"

Anna 's eyes tightened like Satan's. "No." Her tone was impeccably sharp. "That's all I ever get out of you – complaints." She made a disappointed noise. "you know, that Len kid is right – you've got no potential – you're weak and lazy! "

Yoh sighed and propped himself up against a tree. His trembling legs couldn't support him. "Oh, come on, Anna," he groaned. "I just beat Zeke – and he's got over 1,200,050,000 furioku points!"

The sharp bond's eyes glistened with playful torture. "Did you now," she stated, flatly. "Well not alone, you didn't. Hmph! So, do you think you could you have done it without your so called buddy-buddies?" He opened his mouth to respond but she interrupted. "I didn't think so! Now give me 1000 sit ups and 1000 jumping jacks! GO!"

Before he knew it, Yoh's frightened instincts made him do it. Everything ached. Under his breath, Yoh murmured to his guardian ghost. "Hey Ammidamaru. How about putting the full furioku to use so I can get this done quicker and easier? I'm overdo for a JUICY cheeseburger."

Anna's screech made his spine run cold. "NO cheating, Yoh!" With a yell, Yoh preformed his sits ups at a much hastier pace.

Ammidamaru formed before the two and replied in his deep voice. "I am sorry, Master Yoh," he apologized, sincerely.

Anna didn't relent. "FASTER, Yoh. Now!"

He kept it up, going so fast it looked as if he was a movie someone were fast-forwarding through. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"No whining," she snapped. "Unless you finish in two minutes, I won't let Shorty out of the oven. He's so small, ya know, he fits right in there while it can still close it tightly, too."

Yoh's eyes widened. "WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?" He stopped and jumped to his feet. "What did you do to Mordi? What did you do to my friend?"

Anna closed her yes, looking absolutely careless. "I just told you – I locked him in the oven. Now you have a problem with that? Finish your jumping jacks or I'll tell Ryo roast him for dinner!"

Without delay, Yoh rapidly began the J. jacks at a light-speed rate. He looked determined enough as if he were fighting for Mordi's life. (Lol. We all know Anna. He probably is.)

Just on time, Yoh fished and fell flat on his back with a moan. "Come on, Anna. It isn't so important that I'm physically strong anymore. We learned that a log time ago. I'm ready for the tournament. I'm ready to be Shaman King!"

"You have to face a lot of other powerful Shaman," she bit back. "You're not ready. Just because Zeke is gone, doesn't mean it'll be a piece of cake."

He chuckled, putting on a smile. "I feel really good about this, though - I can do it, Anna."

"Like you can do 600 squats? Good. Do them now," she said, smiling, evilly.

Yoh sighed. "Anna, I kinda had plans with the guys today." Throwing his hands behind his head, he replied, causally. "Their palying those Li Pai Long movies again. Why don't you do the 600 sq-"

Anna interrupted. "I don't think you wanna finish that sentence, Yoh." She raised a suspicious eyebrow. The gaze was relentlessly firm. "…It's a little late to gaian a nerve, darling. Now get to work - we're not even half way done with our workout."

"How about we stop and make up for it next time?" He chuckled. "I'm kinda hungry."

Her temper was increasing its steam. "I don't care about your stomach! Never did and I never will. Now show me a squat with your butt to the ground!"

With a big smile, he chuckled. "I told you: the guys are waiting for me." Was he seriously standing up for himself? "We'll make up next time, Anna. See ya." Causally, he started to walk off.

_"Whoa," he said in his thoughts, happily. "The Tomb of the Shaman really is powerful! I can stand up to Anna now!" _

…Or…so he thought…

Violently, Anna grabbed him by the arm and dug her nails into his skin. Yanking him back, she threw him to the ground with force.

"HHHHEEEEAAAAAOOOOWWWW!" Bruised and with a moan, he looked up to see Anna with her hands on her tight hips, blocking out the sun. Suddenly, he regretted trying to get out of his work out. Bad move. Maybe fighting Zeke had messed up his head. Did he really think he could defy Anna? "…Ahhh…"

Anna's voice was as sharp as a knife. "Hmph! Where did you get the insane idea that you could defy me, Yoh? Well you better get that out of your system this instant or so help me! I won't take any of your excuses, anymore!"

Still flat on his back, Yoh rubbed his sore, aching arm.

She clenched her fists tighter. "You're not ready, got it? Well I'll make you be! I've always done so!" Her eyes narrowed but the intense glow seemed to increase. Continuing sharply, she glared. "Even when I first came and found you in the hospital. What you don't realize, Yoh, is without me you'd have a belly like a balloon and be lounging on a couch in a dirty house and eating unlimited cheeseburgers! Well guess what? I'm doing this for you, too. I may want to be Shaman Queen but I can't unless your dream comes true and you get that role. So you honestly think I care if your ass is beaten black and blue when I'm through with you? I don't. The important thing isn't that you _just _get the role. It's how you get it. Or, as you say, how you get there. So I'll _make_ you get there. I can make you do whatever I want." As she turned away, she muttered something horridly under her breath. "There's only _one thing_ I haven't achieved in making you give me..."

Humorously, he chuckled. "Well whatever it is I'm sure you will." Then he frowned, thinking at all the worse possible things she could do to him.

She crossed her arms over her chest again. "Not really, Yoh. I've tried and never gotten it."

Now he couldn't pin down his curiosity. "Hey, Anna…what exactly is this thing you're taking about?"

"Hmph." As if she regretted ever mentioning it, Anna replied. "Give me 100 jumping jacks."

With a grin, he stood, though still refused to do them. "Oh, come on, Anna," he chuckled. "Really, what is it?"

With a sharp glare, she turned around and gave him an emotionless gaze. "Your appreciation."

Yoh stared at her. "What are you talking about? I'm grateful for what you've done for me. You know that."

She placed her small, pale hands on to her taunt hips. "How? How could I possibly know, Yoh? All you do is complain, slack, sleep and eat cheeseburgers."

"I need my down time," He laughed. "But you've done a lot for me, Anna. You know that. You've been a _huge_ help and an encouragement, too."

Smugly, she raised her chin. "Ever heard of showing it, Yoh? I trained you restlessly and I only once ever got a thank-you. Remember? It was when you first met and defeated Len's sister, June. You were talking about me with Mordi and how my training did improve your skills. I got ONE thank-you, Yoh - but you could have at least said it to my face."

He was surprised. Anna was hardly ever bothered by anything. Why was this so important to her? "That's what you want?" He chuckled, lightly. "Well…I guess I could work on that." Stretching, he went on. "But I really gotta go, okay? The guys are waiting. And Lyserg is going to be there, also."

Just as Anna was about to grab him again, Yoh skillfully dodged her with a duck. Being beside her, he speedily leaned in, laid a short kiss and then jumped back.

Anna froze. Her eyes were widened for a mere second before narrowing back to her cool, dangerous expression. Softly, she tipped her moist cheek with peculiar care. Anna was surprised. "…What was that?" She asked, sharply.

Yoh grinned, energetically. "My appreciation. Thanks a lot, Anna." Then he turned and left.

Anna stood for a moment, the same relaxed, spicy expression in her eyes. "Hmph…" Turning, she leisurely began to walk towards the house. "…Appreciation…hmm…that wasn't so bad."

For a brief moment, it was quiet. She had liked it.

Unfortunately, being Anna, her mood didn't settle long on contented.

She roared a horrid yell. "Shorty! Get out of the oven RIGHT _NOW_ and get me some takeout! On the double!"

**THE END**

** TA-DA! What did you think! But yeah, I know - Anna's reactions are SLIGHTLY off! Maybe it's just me, though. I love Anna and Yoh! SO COOL AND CUTE! Anna is hilarious and is one of the coolest charters! Let me know what you thought and REVIEW! Now! If you read then I would REALLY enjoy hearing your opinion! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! BYE! **


End file.
